Another Serene Summer
by Anters
Summary: Ayame has invited the entire cast of Fruits Basket to a wonderful summer vacation at a beach house in southern Japan! But not everything goes according to plan, and Tohru and the others might leave with more then a few memories!
1. Preparations Complete!

_Hey peoples, welcome to Another Serene Summer! This is my first (solo) Fruits Basket FanFic, and I promise this one will be more active then the other one (that was updated, what, back in Sept.?) No, Akito, Rin, and Kureno don't make apperances in this story (so I lie in my summery.) Anyways, read on and enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 1-** **Preparations Complete! **

It was another serene summer's day that dealt the skies above Shigure's house a stunning azure color. With the low blowing breeze, which only added to the ideal summer's day, and the sounds of the cicadas adding a soft drone to the woods around the house; Tohru took in the sights, sounds, and smells of another fantastic summer.

Tohru stood up on the upper tier of the house, hanging up the new batch of laundry so it could dry by the hands of the light breeze. Tohru, taking a small break, gently place her hands on the ledge of the balcony, and looked out into the woods around the house.

"_Wow, already another school year has passed and a new summer has come!"_ Tohru thought to herself. _"I still live with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo, and feel pretty grateful they've let me stay. Everyday is a new adventure when living with them; of course, I don't know whether I should think of that as a good thing or a bad thing."_

Tohru giggled faintly at the thought of a distinctive night's dinner: Yuki and Kyo throwing insult after insult at each other, and Shigure rambling on about how Mi', his editor, keeps breathing down his neck for more writings. She turned around to finish setting out the rest of the laundry.

"_I'm happy that Yuki and Kyo have opened up more lately. They seem less… deadly towards each other nowadays. Everyone seems to be in lighter moods which is—"_

"I said NO!" came the ice cold hiss of Yuki from down below, suddenly breaking Tohru's sense of thought and making her scramble to recover the sheet she threw in the air due to surprise.

"_Well, everyone was in lighter moods until Ayame came to Shigure's house a little while ago."_ Tohru thought to herself once more, after recovering her runaway sheet.

"Oh, come now dear brother! This will no doubtable be a chance to experience a summer with your dear, loving brother!" Ayame said, racing after Yuki, cheery as can be as he ignored the daggers Yuki was starring.

"I'd rather die." Yuki said uninterestingly after a few seconds silence. Ayame didn't bat an eyelash, as he continued to grin merrily as if he hadn't heard the comment.

"Come now Yuki," Shigure stated as he came out of the house to where the two were talking. "Give Aya a chance. I mean, it isn't everyday that you're invited to vacation at a fancy beach house in southern Japan! Imagine all the high school girls!" Shigure said silently, so no one could hear.

"I'd rather go on vacation with that stupid cat and Shigure then you!" Yuki said irritably. Ayame, happy as ever, stood straight up.

"Well, dear brother, isn't it a coincidence that I actually have fourteen tickets and rooms reserved for the beach house! Why not bring Shigure and Kyo! And of course—" Before Tohru knew what happened Ayame was besides her, gently holding her head within his palms, "Tohru will have to come as well!" he finished in his soft, gratifying tone.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly become a burden on you Ayame! Those reservations must have cost a fortune and I would only be—" Tohru began, but Ayame raised his hand and she fell quiet.

"Dear Tohru, you are never a burden upon us, and if you don't come, I believe I might just have to give you a deep, loving good-bye kiss then!" Ayame said softly. Before he could make a move, Yuki smacked Ayame across the back of the head, but Ayame still held a smile.

"So, Miss Honda, I suppose the only way I can get my vulgar brother away is to accept his offering. It would be delightful if you would attend with us." Yuki said to the frantic Tohru after so much happened in a very short time.

"Ummmm… o… okay…" Tohru said shakily.

"PERFECT!" Ayame roared with pleasure as he handed both Tohru and Yuki a ticket. He then raced down to Shigure, handed him a ticket as well, then raced back inside, and tore into Kyo's room, where he was practicing his martial arts. Ayame handed him a ticket, and raced back out, as if he was never even there.

"What the hell!" Kyo asked the walls in surprise.

* * *

**((Number of Tickets Left: 9))**

Tohru sat in a daze, looking at the ticket that allowed access to the beach house that Ayame had given her. She couldn't believe she was going to go see the ocean, something she'd always wanted to see but never got the chance. She broke out of her daze.

"And who says I'd want to go anyways!" Kyo was lashing out on Shigure, who was happily packing, singing to himself "High school girls, High school girls, all for me, High school girls!"

"Well, would you rather stay here and leave Tohru victim to Ayame's craziness?" Shigure asked after Kyo was settling down.

"Fine, I'll go." Kyo said, stuffing the ticket into his pant pocket. "Where is Ayame anyways?" Kyo asked with a temper.

"Making phone calls, I believe…" Shigure said. Kyo and Tohru, simultaneously, peered around the corner where they saw Ayame speaking so quickly into the phone it was almost undetectable what he was saying.

"Ummmm, Yuki, who is Ayame speaking to?" Tohru asked Yuki, who was starring at his brother with mortification.

"Hatori." He simply replied.

"Hari! Long time no talk! How are you? Me? I've been fine, you know Mine and I came up with the cutest dress that you _must_ see, it is green and blue and comes with—"

"Ayame, why have you called?"

"Why, I have called to invite you to a summer beach house down in southern Japan for vacation! I must insist you join us, even Yuki is going! And Tohru! Oh, I bet you are blushing now Hari!"

"I'll go if you will be quiet."

"Okay Hari, see you then!" With that, Ayame hung up the phone with Hatori, leaving Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo in disbelief at his quick wit and words. "Alright, I am now down to eight tickets! Who to invite next!" Ayame quickly picked up the phone once more, and dialed a number.

**((Number of Tickets Left: 8))**

"Ah! Ritsu! I'm glad I got a hold of you!" Ayame yelled into the phone.

"Master Ayame!" Ritsu spoke back.

"Why, of course it is I! Anyways, I'm calling to invite you to a beach vacation thingy!"

"Beach Vacation?"

"Yes, Yuki will be going, and even Tohru! Yes, Tohru Honda!"

"Tohru will be coming?"

"But of COURSE! Now, will you be going?"

"Uh… ummmm…"

"Now spit it out! I have a class to make, things to arrange!"

"Ok… I… I'll go…"

"Good! Goodbye!"

**((Number of Tickets Left: 7))**

"Perfect!" Ayame said, hanging up the phone with Ritsu.

"I can't believe you invited Ritsu…" Kyo said grimly.

"Oh, I think it'll be wonderful to have Ritsu along!" Tohru said happily. "I'm happy everyone is able to come!" Before anyone could respond, Ayame was already on the phone once more.

"Kagura! I have called to ask you something!" Ayame spoke into the phone once more, as he held one hand out to keep Kyo from tackling him at the sound of Kagura's name.

"Aya?" Kagura spoke from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, it is I! What has gotten into you and Ritsu as of late? Have you both forgotten me!" Ayame said with forged weeping. "Anyways, I'd like to invite you to go on vacation to southern Japan! Kyo will be coming along!"

"I'm there!" Kagura yelled over the phone, and hung up.

"Perfect! Next person!" Ayame said, hanging the phone up, before reaching to dial another number, and letting go of a now distraught Kyo.

"Aya, you know you're riding up my telephone bill… right?" Shigure asked from behind Yuki and Tohru.

**((Number of Tickets Left: 6))**

"Momiji!" Ayame spoke into the phone passionately once more. "Have I told you about this new dress I have so recently made! Oh it is wonderful! It is blue and green—"

"Ummmm, Aya, I think you're calling about the vacation…" Shigure reminded the overexcited Ayame from the hallway.

"Oh, so right Gure!" Ayame stated. "Anyways, Momiji, would you like to accompany me, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru, and the others to a trip at a southern beach house!"

"I'd love to! I can't wait!" came the reply of Momiji, and Ayame stated a good-bye, and hung up the phone.

**((And because the author is very tired, he shall skip to the fact that Haru, Kisa, and Hiro also joined the festivities. Oh, and Number of Tickets Remaining: 2))**

"Well! I must say that this shall be one excellent of a trip!" Ayame still bellowed with cheer and delight.

"You're not out of breath yet?" Yuki asked with great surprise, out of breath just by watching Ayame talk and dial so quickly.

"That's amazing!' Tohru commented from the side.

"But the problem still remains, I have two tickets remaining. Who shall they go to?" Ayame asked, holding the two spare tickets yet to be claimed.

"If I might make a suggestion, I think I know you might take those two tickets!" Tohru said timidly.

"Well, we can't have them go to waste!" Ayame said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

"We came as soon as we heard the news." stated the very monotonous voice of Saki Hanajima. Standing next to her was Arise Uotani. 

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us to this thing Tohru!" Uo said, stepping inside.

"Oh, of course, but I really should thank Ayame! He gave me the tickets to invite you guys!" Tohru said, as Ayame rounded the corner.

"Oh, you must be Tohru's friends!" Ayame said wildly. "You will be joining us on our little vacation? Wonderful! A friend of Tohru's is a friend of mine!" And with that, Ayame left just as quickly as he came.

"Wow… that guy's a freak…" Uo said, disturbed a little by Ayame's vigor.

"Yes, he has unique electric signals… very unique." Hana said, not showing a shred of emotion.

And thus, another serene summer began!

* * *

_Surprisingly, that actually took a lot longer then I thought to write. Anyways, tell me what you think! Review to your content and flames will be ignored (or laughed at, either one.) Please leave reviews in a constructive manner. Now, OFF TO BED! (Writing at 2am, not only does it make you kinda crazy, you start having strange conversations with yourself that don't make sense…) **-Anters-**_


	2. Fights, Fan Club Girls, All in Fruits

_Hey again peoples! I'm sorry it took me so long to get Chapter 2 out, I'm only able to write on weekends, and this weekend I was sick until, well, today! But, seeing as waiting until getting Chapter 2 to you guys NEXT week was out of the question, HERE IS CHAPTER 2! Thanks to everyone that reviewed in Chapter 1! _

* * *

**Chapter 2- Fights, Fan Club Girls, All in a Fruits Basket**

"_Wow! Already, it is the day that we leave for the summer beach house!"_ Tohru thought hastily as she stepped into the airport. She witnessed the colossal planes from great, unsullied windows across the main floor that would ultimately transport her, Hana, Uo, and the rest of the zodiac members to the southern beach house.

"Tohru, are you, uh…, alright?" Kyo asked from behind her. Tohru, turning her head around hesitantly, had a petrified look on her face.

"Oh, of course Kyo! Why wouldn't I be!" Tohru asked riotously, flailing her arms in the procedure (and fruitfully drawing unwanted attention.)

"Well, maybe because you're standing in a daze in the doorway of the entrance to the airport?" Shigure replied plainly, not angry, but more amused. Tohru's eyes bulged wide with awkwardness.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll move right no—" Tohru discontinued with her words as she tripped on her own feet, and fell face-first into the marble flooring of the airport, giving room to enter again.

"Miss Honda, are you alright?" Yuki asked, stepping over to help her as crowds looked on with wonder and minor disturbance.

"I… I think…" Tohru asked as her eyes were in an 'X' formation, recovering from her recent experiences as stars danced around her head.

"Is she going to be alright for the trip?" Kyo asked questionably as he lifted Tohru's luggage over his shoulder.

"I think she is just slightly nervous…" Uo stated as she looked down at Tohru, her dirty blonde hair hanging down over her shoulders and face.

* * *

As Tohru sat down with an ice pack on her head (conveniently supplied by Shigure) Hana, Uo, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji were wandering around the airport a little, waiting for their plane to arrive, as it was delayed for about a half an hour. 

"So how long are we going to be on this thing?" Kyo asked, looking at his ticket as he walked along with the others, keeping the furthest away from Yuki.

"Aya said that it'd be most of the summer!" Momiji replied blissfully, as Kyo's hopes dropped, knowing that he'd be with Yuki and Shigure and Ayame and Ritsu, and all the fanatical zodiac members for a whole summer.

"Hey, don't look so down orange top!" Uo said with vigor, smacking her hand on Kyo's back. "We'll have tons of fun!"

"Oh yeah, my idea of fun is hanging with a yankee and a psychic!" Kyo yelled back.

"Hey, don't deny you enjoy our company!" Uo yelled back, jabbing her finger at Kyo. "Besides, why'd you come on this trip if you really didn't want to?"

"I was forced into it!" Kyo irritably yelled.

"Yeah, somehow I don't think I'm getting the whole story." Uo said with a smile. "It is because of Tohru, huh!"

"Hell no it wasn't because of her!" Kyo yelled frantically. Kyo and Uo continued their fight as the others continued on, not wanting to get knotted in the mess.

"Those two sure do like to fight a lot, don't they?" Haru asked, walking on.

"They have distinctively matching energy signals when they fight." Hana said dismally, walking along as well.

"Hey you guys!" Momiji said cheerfully, "why don't we go get some little snacks for the plane trip! We don't want to have that bland airplane food! Come on!" With that, Momiji walked over to a little food stall that was open.

"Sounds good to me." Haru said patiently, walking over as well. Yuki began following, but turned around at the sight (or rather, absence) of a classmate.

"Ms. Hanajima, are you coming?" he asked, as he turned around and saw Hana in a sort of daze. She slowly turned her heads towards him.

"Yes." And with that, she walked past Yuki and joined Momiji and Haru at the food stall.

"Why would you sell potatoes are a airport food stall for a plane trip?" Haru asked peculiarly, noticing the potatoes for sell.

"Ewwww, I don't like potatoes!" Momiji laughed, disregarding them.

"I like potatoes… they make French fries…" Hana spoke silently behind them. Yuki, Haru, and Momiji looked at her strangely, finding the remark a bolt out of the blue. "What?"

Back at where Uo and Kyo were previously fighting, they seemed to have tired out, and were now looking for the others once more.

"Damn, they just left us!" Uo declared, looking around for them.

"If anything, we probably want to head back to Shigure and the others, so that we don't miss the flight." Kyo said, hiding his temper in his voice.

"KYYYYYOOOOO!" a piercing yell was heard. Kyo instantly perked up and turned around in terror, and Uo did the same in interest. Kagura was speeding at Kyo faster then a cheetah chasing its prey.

"Gah! Kagura!" Kyo said, trying to run away, but before he could take two steps, he was wrapped in the arms of Kagura.

"Its been so long since you called me Kyo! But that is okay, because we'll be on this entire vacation together! Aren't you excited!" Kagura spoke, before swinging Kyo around in circles, much to his dismay.

"Who the hell…?" Uo asked herself from the sidelines.

* * *

Back at the waiting area, Tohru was feeling better after her spill, and was sitting with Kisa and Hiro. 

"Isn't this exciting you guys? I've never been to a summer beach house, and even in Southern Japan! I'm so excited!" Tohru said happily, holding onto her bag.

"You mean you've never been around to other towns and cities? And you've never been to a summer beach house? What is wrong with you, I thought it was pretty universal that everyone did that!" Hiro exclaimed from his seat next to Kisa.

"Well… it was really because mom could never afford it. We never had the luxury of being able to see the world, although it was a dream of hers. …And mine, I suppose. I guess… that is why I'm so excited to be able to go on this trip! I get to see a new part of the world totally unknown to me!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"That's so nice Sissy!" Kisa said, sitting next to Tohru.

"Yeah… and what makes it even more fun is that I get to experience the trip with all my friends… my new family. That is what will make it a truly wonderful trip!" Tohru finished. _"I suppose… I'm living out the dream both me and mom wanted. To see the world…"_

"Tohru…" a deep voice said, that snapped Tohru at of her thoughts. Tohru looked up and saw Hatori, not wearing his typical doctor's coat, but a black collared, long-sleeve shirt with a red tie.

"Oh, hello Hatori!" Tohru said with a smile.

"It didn't seem like you heard the announcement, the plane is boarding now. We should go." Hatori said, grabbing Tohru's luggage that was beside her feet, and walking to where Ayame, Shigure, and Ritsu were waiting in line.

"Oh, come on you two!" Tohru said, turning to Kisa and Hiro. "We don't want to miss the flight!"

"Yeah, we know stupid girl! I can hear…" Hiro said, as he followed Kisa and Tohru to the line.

* * *

"L-O-V-E! We love YUKI! YUKI! YUKI! La la la la la la la la la la la la la YUKI!" 

"All right girls!" came the voice of Motoko Minagawa, as she addressed her three friends. They were already aboard the plane, waiting for takeoff. "This summer, we shall create a full proof plan that will rid us of that witch, Tohru Honda, and leave Yuki all ours!" At this point she pulled out her video camera. "And I, President of the Yuki Fan Club, Motoko Minagawa, shall prevail at this plan."

"But we still need to get rid of that yankee and the she-devil first!" came Minami.

"Don't worry, that will be part of the plan!" Motoko said. "Now, roll call! Vice President of this project: Minami Kinoshita!"

"Right!"

"Member Number 1 of this project: Mio Yamagishi!"

"Right!"

"And Member Number 2 of this project: Mai Gotou, also known as Number Two!"

"Right!"

"We shall prevail next school year at winning over Yuki's heart! Failure is _not_ an option! We—"

"Excuse me, I appear to sit in the fifth seat of this row…" came a girl's voice. Motoko, whose speech was cut short, turned around to see who their unsolicited guest was. Standing eye-to-eye with Motoko was Saki Hanajima.

"Well… it appears we sit next to each other on the trip…" Hana said tranquilly, taking her seat next to Motoko. The four Yuki Fan Club Girls (who sat next to a window, so had to other aisles to escape into) nearly fainted at the sight of her.

"But… but, what are you doing on this plane Hanajima!" Minami asked vehemently. Hana slowly turned to them (freaking them out, of course.)

"I'm going to Southern Japan for a summer vacation… I assume you are doing the same?" Hana spoke monotonously.

"Oh great, of all the people you have to sit next to Hana! Looks like I sit in front of them!" Uo said, as she saw Motoko and the others.

"You're here too!" Number Two asked with alarm.

"So is Tohru…" Hana said peacefully from beside them, eating a chip she had retrieved from her bag.

The Fan Club girls suddenly found themselves surrounded by Hana, Uo, and Tohru, and what made matters worse, was Yuki was place next to Tohru.

"Looks like our plan will have to be postponed until the she-devil is away from us…" Motoko whispered to the other three girls.

"You know…" came Hana from beside them, "I can hear everything you're" BEEEEEEEEP "saying…"

"NO! Not the voices again!" Minami yelled.

And, with that, the plane took off from the airport, flying high into the sky, heading directly for Southern Japan.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed! I now, Ritsu (for you fans of Ritsu that read this… if there are any that is…) still needs to make an appearance, I'll get on that. Chapter 3 will be up (hopefully) this coming weekend, so watch out for it! Review to your content and flames will be ignored (or laughed at, either one.) **-Anters-**_


	3. The Summer House Or Mansion…?

_Behold, CHAPTER 3! I didn't fail you, dear readers, as I have got a new chapter out this weekend! Thanks for all those reviews I keep getting as every chapter rolls by! Chapter 4 will be out next weekend, as the adventures of the summer house finally begin! Woot!_

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Summer House (Or Mansion…?)**

"Wow, the plane ride was so short, and smooth!" Tohru stated as she stepped off the plane, as they had arrived in southern Japan, where the summer was shown clearly with beautiful sunshine, a small breeze that kept the day from an extreme boiling day, and the beach full of people.

"That was because you slept through 2 hours of the trip!" Kyo stated to Tohru, after her comment about how short the trip was.

"Better then listening to you the entire time, stupid cat." Yuki said as he passed by both of them. Kyo gave Yuki his typical death glare.

"Hey, you took my line prince!" Uo said, also passing by Tohru and Kyo. "Of course, I think Kyokyo is getting angry with you!"

"How many times do I have to say, don't call me Kyokyo damn yankee!" Kyo fought back, storming towards Yuki and Uo.

"Hey, are we going to fight this entire trip or what?" Uo asked, as Kyo had caught up with her.

"You started it!" Kyo yelled, making another scene (but at a different airport!)

"Ummmm… you guys… I think that—" Tohru began, but felt a hand rest on her shoulder gently. Tohru turned around and saw Hana.

"I don't think that will do any good Tohru, they were meant to fight… that is what their electric signals indicate." Hana said softly. Tohru smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right. Although I wish they wouldn't make a scene." Tohru said, witnessing multiple people staring at Kyo and Uo yelling at one another.

"Never mind about them!" Ayame said, stepping up to Tohru and Hana. "We have a summer house to get to. Come; let's get to the limos I rented, HA HA HA HA HA!" Ayame said, stepping towards the exit to the airport, gleefully of course.

"Wow, I've never rode in a limo before!" Tohru said, star struck. She followed Ayame passionately.

* * *

"All right, we all split into different limos, as one couldn't possibly hold all fourteen of us." Ayame said, as the packing of luggage had finished into the limos. "Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, Momiji, Haru, Uo, and Hana can take that limo, we'll take this one!" Ayame finished forcefully. Everyone stepped to their corresponding limo, and they began driving on a scenic road next to the ocean. 

"Why the hell do I have to share a ride with you!" Kyo asked feverishly as Kagura held onto him tightly the entire ride.

"Wow, who would have fought Kyokyo had a lover?" Uo asked in shock, sitting across from Kyo.

"Damnit, stop calling me Kyokyo!"

"So, Momiji, what do you want to do when we get to the summer house?" Tohru asked happily next to Momiji and Haru.

"Let's go swimming, it'll be fun!" Momiji said contentedly. "I heard from Hari that the summer house that we rented is really large, and is located on private ground, and has the beach in front of it, and a large mountain with a lake behind it!"

"Wow, sounds like so much fun!" Tohru said, now really excited.

"Hey Yuki, how about have a race to the lake when we get there?" Haru asked, looking over to Yuki. "Hatori also said the lake has a long and rough hike to it, could be fun!"

"I suppose, as long as Miss Honda doesn't mind." Yuki said, smiling over to Tohru.

"Oh, of course not! Please, don't revolve your time around me the whole time, please do what you want to do!" Tohru said, feeling like she was controlling them.

"Hey, if you guys are racing, so am I!" Kyo launched at the occasion. Yuki glared at him.

"I knew you'd say that…"

"We're here!" came the limo driver from the front. Everyone (although somewhat compacted) looked out the window located in the back seat. As everyone starred, even the cloistered Hana was astonished at the sight before them.

The summer house was more like a mansion then anything else. It stood with a massive four floors seen from the façade, with a large deck on the roof, and another large deck (with hammocks and comfy chairs) overlooking the beach, just down the hill. A third deck was on the other side of the house, hanging above some of the forest, and looking out towards the path to the lake.

The road the limos had parked was on a circular road, with a garden no less then 50 feet wide, standing in the center of the road. On the blind side of the house, there was a green house that matched well with the surrounding forest. The path down to the elongated beach was a passive wooden walkway.

"This place is massive!" Yuki stated, getting out first, as he was closest to the door. Tohru followed, taking the sights in. She did a full 360, to see every fascinating thing about where they'd be staying. She saw, behind them, was a large brick wall with a single gap the limos came in through, with gates extending across the gap to keep out intruders.

"This place is impressive!" Uo said, being the last to come out into the open air.

"I enjoy the environment." Hana said, standing next to the others. Tohru noticed what Hana meant. Although it was a blinding sunny day, they stood in shadow due to the extraordinarily soaring trees that towered above them on all sides. Plus, nothing could be heard besides the ocean waves splashing against the beach, and the swaying branches of the forest in the tranquil breeze.

"Isn't this romantic Kyo!" Kagura said, excited.

"I do have to say I'm shocked we got such a nice place!" Kyo said, still overwhelmed by the size and locality.

"So, what do you think Yuki?" Ayame said proudly, swaying over to where Yuki, Tohru, and the others stood. Tohru saw Ayame was the only one not amazed by the house, even Shigure, Hatori, Ritsu, Hiro, and Kisa were amazed.

"I think… that this place must have cost a lot of yen to rent…" Yuki said, the astonishment slowly starting to wear as he stared at the house longer.

"Of course, but it is worth it, my brother! It is here that we shall grow our bond as brothers, and enjoy a lovely summer as well!" Ayame said proudly.

"Not likely…" Yuki said with a tongue as cold as ice.

"May we… go inside?" Hana asked patiently from besides the two brothers. Ayame towered at full stride above them.

"Of course! Grab your luggage, and let us step into this magnificent place!" Ayame said. "Oh, and as we grow as brothers, Yuki, please be a good boy and carry my luggage in for me!"

"Not even funny…" Yuki said, after whacking Ayame over the head with his own luggage.

* * *

"_I don't know if it is possible, but the inside of the summer house was even more fascinating then the outside!"_ Tohru thought as she stood in the center of the entrance floor with the others. She was standing on a section of floor that was at a lower elevation then the surrounding floor (only by a foot or two) with stairs leading to the upper ground. In the lower section, there were extremely comfortable couches and chairs, with multiple tables with fancy lambs, and a large fireplace attached to the wall. 

On the north side of the house was a large staircase that lead to the second floor, that had rooms along the walls, but a gap to look down to the first floor in the center of the floor. The staircase twisted a 180 around the entire first floor until it met with the roof, where the third floor was.

"All right, boys stay on the north side of the second floor, and the girls on the north side of the third floor! Ayame said, leading the group up at the staircase. At the opening to step off to the staircase to the second floor, the girls continued up the staircase to the third floor. As they arrived on the floor, the first and second floor disappeared from view.

"Wow, look at that!" Uo said as they reached the peak of the staircase. There was an enclosed room right off from the stairs that had a heated pool within it, and large bay windows that gave a view of both the forest and beach, and looked down to the greenhouse below them.

"I believe our rooms are this way!" Kagura said, leading them to where doors leading to their rooms were tucked in a hallway hidden since it was in the corner of the entire floor. As they stepped into the hallway, the light faded, as only windows at the upper portion of the hallway allowed light in.

"Okay, seeing as we only have five girls on this trip, and four can fit in a room, Tohru, you can simply share a room with Miss Arisa and Miss Hana! Kisa and I will share a room to our selves!" Kagura stated. "Does that sound good?"

"That sounds wonderful Kagura!" Tohru said happily.

"Yes, thank you." Hana and Uo said simultaneously. Kagura gave a smile, then went down the hall a bit until she came upon another door and entered. Tohru did the same at the door they already stood next to.

"Wow, even the rooms are amazing!" Tohru said, stepping in. There were four large beds, two on each side of the room, with a large bathroom next to the door they just stepped into. They also had four large bay windows that looked out to the front of the house, where the garden and road was.

"Wow, this place is pretty amazing! I just can't stop saying that!" Uo said, laying her luggage on the closest bed.

"Yes, it truly is an amazing place to spend our summer vacation. I simply cannot wait to explore the surrounding areas." Hana said monotonously.

"Hey, why not go check out those decks and hammocks we saw from the front of the house!" Uo said with excitement. "I saw another staircase just around the corner from the hallway that is bound to lead to them!"

"That sounds exciting." Hana said, although she didn't seem to display what she just said.

"Yeah!" Tohru said, setting her luggage down as well, and following Uo and Hana out the door. _"This will truly be the greatest summer ever! I just know it!"_

* * *

_I know, still no Ritsu. But, next chapter will begin to get more reactions between all the characters, as they are now at the summer house. Chapter 4 coming out Jan. 28th or 29th (shooting more for Jan. 29th) so look out for it! Review to your content and flames will be ignored (or laughed at, either one.) **-Anters-**_


End file.
